yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yandere-chan
Ayano Aishi (bzw. Yandere-chan) ist die Protagonistin des Yandere Simulators und der spielbare Charakter in jenem Spiel. Sie ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School. Beschreibung Ayano Aishi ist die Protagonistin vom Yandere Simulator. Sie ist den Spielern des Spiels als "Yandere-chan" bekannt und hat von ihren Klassenkameraden den niedlichen Spitznamen "Yan-chan" bekommen. Seit frühester Kindheit leidet Ayano an einem unerklärlichen, unheilbaren Zustand. Kurz gesagt, dieser Zustand hinterlässt bei ihr ein ewiges Gefühl, leer, hohl und unvollständig zu sein. Infolgedessen war sie nie in der Lage, Zufriedenheit, Erfüllung oder Glück zu erfahren, und war nicht in der Lage, Emotionen in der gleichen Tiefe wie andere Menschen zu erleben. Als sie älter wurde, lernte sie, vorzugeben, ein normaler Mensch zu sein, um zu vermeiden, dass andere negativ auf sie aufmerksam wurden, konnte aber nie auch nur ein bisschen Empathie gegenüber anderen Menschen empfinden. Am ersten Tag ihres zweiten Schuljahres der Oberschule kam Ayano mit "Senpai" in Berührung. In diesem Moment gewann sie die Fähigkeit, alles zu erleben, was in ihrem Leben fehlte; sie fühlte sich vollständig, sie fühlte sich komplett, sie fühlte sich erfüllt, sie fühlte starke Emotionen. Senpai zu treffen war wie zum ersten Mal Farbe zu sehen, zum ersten Mal Musik zu hören und zum ersten Mal Wärme zu spüren. In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich von Euphorie überwältigt.... aber sobald sie getrennt waren, kehrten die Gefühle der Leere zurück. In sehr kurzer Zeit wurde sie schnell absolut süchtig nach ihm und verließ sich auf ihn, um sich lebendig zu fühlen. Dann sah Ayano etwas Schreckliches.... etwas, das sie erschreckte und gleichzeitig wütend machte. Es war eine junge Frau, die offensichtlich tiefe Gefühle für Senpai hatte. Wenn Senpai eine Beziehung mit diesem Mädchen eingehen würde, dann könnte Ayano ihn für immer verlieren..... Ohne einen Moment zu zögern wusste Ayano genau, was zu tun war. Dieses Mädchen - ihre Rivalin - musste so schnell wie möglich eliminiert werden, mit allen notwendigen Mitteln, egal was es kostete. Intros Aussehen Yandere-Chan hat helle Haut, schwarzes Haar, das zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden ist, und dunkelgraue Augen. Sie ist 1,65 m groß und wiegt 53,5 kg. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Allerdings trägt sie schwarze hüfthohe Strümpfe, unabhängig davon welche Uniform ausgewählt wurde. Yandere-front.jpg|Yandere-chan Vorderansicht Yandere-side.jpg|Yandere-chan Seitenansicht Yandere-back.jpg|Yandere-chan Rückansicht Yandere-blood.jpg|Yandere-chan mit blutiger Uniform Yandere-senpai.jpg|Yandere-chan im Senpai-Modus Derzeit kann man ihr Aussehen im Spiel nur verändern, wenn man gewisse Tasten drückt. Mit 'H' verändert sich ihre Frisur, mit 'P' kann man sie Brillen und Augenklappen tragen lassen und mit O kann man sie mit verschiedenen anderen Accessoires ausstatten. Mit ',' und '.' verändert man ihre Brustgröße, mit ',' werden sie kleiner und mit '.' größer. Keine diese Veränderungen ist von Dauer, da sich das Spiel diese nicht merken wird. Das bedeutet sobald der Tag resettet wird, ist alles wieder wie vorher. Im fertigen Spiel wird Yandere-chan komplett bearbeitbar sein, in etwas so wie es derzeit bei Senpai möglich ist. Man kann ihr Aussehen auch bearbeiten, indem man den streaming assets Ordner verändert und sogenannte Costum Skins erstellt. Wenn sie einen Schüler angreift, wird ihre Uniform und der Rest ihres Körpers blutverschmiert. Wenn ihre wahre, geistesgestörte Natur zum Vorschein kommt, fängt sie an zu zucken und ihre Pupillen verengen sich. Um sich wieder zu beruhigen, kann sie lachen, in der Nähe von Senpai stehen oder ein Bild von ihm anschauen. Es gibt immer noch Easter Eggs, die ihre Erscheinung verändern, diese sind der 'Punished Mode', der 'Slender Mode', der 'Bancho Mode', der 'Hateful Mode', der 'Titan Mode', der 'Galo Mode', der 'Cirno Mode', der 'DK Mode', der '47 Mode', der 'Cyborg Mode', 'Ebola Mode', 'Bad Time Mode', der 'Witch Mode' , der Huntress Mode und der 'X Mode'. Easter Eggs, die ihr Aussehen nicht verändern, sind der 'Spooky Mode', der 'Naked Mode' und der 'Bad Romance Mode'. Das Easter Egg Menü öffnet sich beim Drücken der "#"-Taste. Persönlichkeit Die Persönlichkeit von Yandere-Chan wird größtenteils von den Entscheidungen des Spielers bestimmt. Geht man auf einen Amoklauf etabliert man, dass sie blutrünstig ist. Eliminiert man seine Rivalinnen auf eine grausame Art und Weise etabliert man, dass sie sadistisch ist, eliminiert sie dagegen auf einem heimlichen Weg etabliert man, dass sie gerissen ist. Eliminiert man sie, ohne einen einzigen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen, etabliert man, dass sie in keinster Weise eine gewalttätige Person ist. Das einzige was alle Versionen von Yandere-chan gemeinsam haben ist, dass alle das Potenzial haben unglaublich grausame Dinge zu tun, weil sie alles tun würde, um Senpai nicht zu verlieren, was für ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod wäre.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6G6iPLTeAnY Fähigkeiten Yandere-chan hat eine bestimmte Menge an Stamina, welche sie unbegrenzt aufgeben kann und ist schneller als andere Schüler. Sie hat außerdem die Stärke, einen Schüler mit einem Schlag niederzustrecken und schwere Müllcontainer zu bewegen, welche mit Müll und Körpern gefüllt werden können, ohne müde zu werden. Liest Yandere-chan genug Manga, ist sie dazu im Stande, Jungs und Mädchen zu verführen oder sie wird gefühllos genug, sodass sich ihre geistige Gesundheit kaum verringert. Sie kann lernen, Schüler zu beruhigen, stärker zu werden, noch schneller zu rennen, einen Lehrer zu besiegen und noch weitere Fähigkeiten freischalten, die im fertigen Spiel eingeführt werden. Zitate "Owch, owch, owch... that hurt..." '' ''"Au, Au, Au... das hat wehgetan..." - Yandere-chan ist hingefallen - "...huh?" "...Hm?" - Yandere-chan sieht auf - "...Wow...he's...so...DREAMY" '' ''"...Wow... er ist...so VERTRÄUMT" ''- Yandere-chan, als sie Senpai das erste Mal sah - ''"Y...yeah...I'm...fine..." "J... Ja... mir gehts... gut ..." ''- Yandere-chan, als Senpai sie gefragt hat, wie es ihr geht - ''"Class...you're right! I've got to get going, too!" '' ''"Unterricht... oh ja, du hast recht! Ich sollte mich auch beeilen!" ''- Yandere-chan, als Senpai angemerkt hat, dass der Unterricht gleich beginnt - ''"Wow...that guy...he was...so perfect... I want to get to know him better...maybe I'll just...follow him and watch him for a while...just for a while" "Wow... dieser Junge... er war... einfach nur traumhaft... Ich will ihn besser kennen lernen... vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach etwas... folgen und beobachten... aber wirklich nur etwas...." - Yandere-chan, nachdem sie Senpai kennen gelernt hat - "Tomorrow, I will start my second year of High School. My first year was dissapointing. I was hoping, I would meet someone special, but no one asked me out. I guess the love of my life isn't going to fall in my lap. I can't just sit around and wait for someone to ask me out. I have to be more procative! I wonder... what my dream lover look like? Well... for starters... they have to be..." '' ''"Morgen, beginnt mein zweites Jahr an der High School. Mein erstes Jahr dort, war sehr enttäuschend. Ich habe gehofft, irgendjemand besonderes zu treffen, aber niemand wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Ich bezweifle, dass die Liebe meines Lebens, einfach so vom Himmel fallen wird. Ich kann einfach nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass jemand kommt und mich fragt ob wir nicht zusammen sein wollen. Ich muss provokativer sein! Ich frage mich... wie mein Traummann aussieht? Gut... zum Anfang... müsste er..." - Yandere-chan im Tutorial der älteren Builds - "Have you seen my Senpai?" '' ''"Hast du zufällig meinen Senpai gesehen?" - Yandere-chan, als sie ihren Senpai nicht finden konnte - "Ok, thank you anyway" '' ''"Ok, trotzdem danke." - Yandere-chan, als Kokona nicht wusste, wo Senpai steckt - "Yes. I heard you talkig with Saki. I want to help you with your problem. What is your father doing to you?" '' ''"Ja. Ich habe gehört, wie du mit Saki geredet hast. Ich woll dir bei deinem Problem helfen. Was tut dein Vater dir an?" - Yandere-chan, wenn man Kokona mit dem Brief herbestellt - "Then what does he do when he gets drunk?" '' ''"Was macht er dann, wenn er zu viel getrunken hat?" - Yandere-chan, als sie nach Kokonas Vater fragt - "Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" - Yandere-chan, wenn sie andere Schüler anspricht - "Do you have a crush on this student?" '' ''"Bist du zufällig in den Schüler/die Schülerin verliebt?" - Yandere-chan fragt jemand, ob er / sie in einen gewissen Schüler(in) verliebt is - "Someone wants to meet you at the fountain. I think they're your type." '' ''"Jemand will dich hinten am Springbrunnen treffen. Ich glaub, er ist genau dein Typ." - Yandere-chan bei Court''' 'bei der Rivalin - ''"She's at the east fountain. Take this earpiece and go. I'll give you advice." "Sie ist am östlichem Springbrunnen. Nimm diesen Kopfhörer und geh, ich werde dir dann Tipps geben." - Yandere-chan bei Court beim Suitor - I can't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. But everything changed when I met him... ...my Senpai. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me. And now, someone is trying to take him from me. She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. She has taught me a new emotion...Rage. I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters. Senpai will be mine. He doesn't have a choice. Ich kann nichts fühlen. Solange ich mich erinnern kann, war ich nie in der Lage, Gefühle zu fühlen. Ich tue so, als wäre ich normal, wenn ich mit anderen zusammen bin, aber innerlich fühle ich nichts. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es klingen mag. Ich weiß, dass ich gebrochen bin, aber das ist mir egal. Das ist normal für mich. Aber alles änderte sich, als ich ihn traf ... ... meinen Senpai. Zum ersten Mal fühlte ich etwas. Ein starkes Verlangen. Eine Sehnsucht. Eine Sehnsucht. Ein Verlangen. Jetzt verstehe ich endlich, was es bedeutet, ein Mensch zu sein. Am Leben sein. Ich bin süchtig nach der Art, wie er mich fühlen lässt. Mir ist nichts anderes wichtig. Er ist alles für mich. Und jetzt versucht jemand, ihn von mir zu nehmen. Sie will ihn, aber nicht so, wie ich ihn will. Sie könnte ihn nie so schätzen wie ich. Sie verdient ihn nicht. Er gehört mir allein. Sie hat mir eine neue Emotion beigebracht ... Wut. Ich möchte sie aufhalten. Ich will sie verletzen. Ich möchte sie töten. Ich werde nichts für Senpai tun. Ich werde niemanden zwischen uns kommen lassen. Es ist mir egal, was ich tun muss. Es ist mir egal, wen ich verletzen muss. Es ist mir egal, wessen Blut ich verschütten muss. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihn jemand von mir nimmt. Das ist alles, was zählt. Niemand sonst zählt. Senpai wird mir gehören. Er hat keine Wahl. - Yandere-chan als Kind - I'm sorry to call you here like this, but...I can't stay silent any longer. I know who's responsible for what you've been going through. Please, take a look at this photograph. This is the person who spread rumors about you and ruined your reputation. I'm afraid that they aren't going to stop until they've destroyed your life. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so hierher bitte, aber ... ich kann nicht länger still bleiben. Ich weiß, wer für das verantwortlich ist, was du durchgemacht hast. Bitte sieh dir dieses Foto an. Das ist die Person, die Gerüchte über dich verbreitet und deinen Ruf ruiniert hat. Ich fürchte, sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie dein Leben zerstört haben. - Yandere-chan spricht mit Horuda, wenn sie ihr Hilfe anbietet - Trivia *Yandere-Chan soll von ihren Mitschülern 'Yan-Chan' genannt werden, von den Lehrern aber bei ihrem vollen Namen oder bei ihrem Nachnamen gerufen werden. *Sie hat als einzige eine schwarze Umrandung in der Yandere Vision. Galerie mainchar.jpg|erster Entwurf YandereDevYan.png|erstes Artwork AyanoStress.png|Yandere-chan fleht die Spieler an, nur Bugs zu melden ar:يانديري-تشان en:Yandere-chan es:Ayano Aishi fr:Yandere-chan id:Yandere-chan it:Yandere-chan pl:Yandere-chan pt:Yandere-chan pt-br:Yandere-chan ru:Яндере-чан zh-tw:Yandere-chan Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Klasse 2-1 Kategorie:Schüler